Numb
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: In which Cas gets shot. [Warning: Major Character Death] [One-shot]


To Sam, everything passed by quickly. The events occurring in front of him went by like a big blur. He didn't even have time to think before he was running.

But, to Dean, it was like a slow-motion scene from a movie. He saw the demon draw out the gun. He saw the gun being aimed at Castiel, the recently fallen angel. And as he saw the bullet leave the gun and hit Castiel right in the abdomen, he felt numb. Like nothing else mattered. He could faintly see from the corner of his eye the demon running, and his brother chasing it. It was as if he were in some sort of trance. When Castiel groaned loudly from the pain, Dean snapped out of it, and ran straight for him.

He didn't know when Castiel had fallen to his knees, but by the time he had gotten there, the ex-angel was about to collapse backwards on the concrete ground. Dean arrived just in time to catch him. He held Castiel in his arms as he sat on his own knees. Castiel clenched his teeth from the excruciating pain radiating through his torso.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay, I got you. We'll get you to a hospital, get you all fixed up, okay?" Dean told him, although it felt more like he was trying to tell that to himself. Castiel just looked up at him.

"Dean," he said, struggling to get just that word out.

"You'll be okay, Cas. You're gonna be fine. I'm right here," Dean responded. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, smiling so faintly that you wouldn't be able to see it from a distance. As soon as Sam returned from killing that asshole, they'd be off to the hospital. But there was still no sign of him, so Dean remained on the ground next to Castiel.

Castiel's eyelids began to flutter as he began to drift out of consciousness. "No, Cas! Stay with me, okay? Keep looking at me." Castiel's eyes opened once again, obeying Dean's plea. Dean placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and Castiel leaned into the touch. As their eyes were locked, Dean could once again see every last bit of pain that Castiel was feeling reflected in his.

"Sammy'll be back soon, and we'll get you all healed up, okay? Don't die on me. I — I can't lose you. I just found you," Dean pleaded. He didn't notice when his thumb began to stroke Castiel's cheekbone. However, he did notice when the agony in his eyes began to be accompanied by sorrow. "You'll be fine. Just keep your eyes on me."

"So much... pain," Castiel choked out.

"I know," Dean replied. He'd been shot enough times to know just how painful a gunshot wound was. "Hang in there, okay?"

"I — I'm sorry. I..." Castiel trailed off as he found it was definitely too difficult to speak. He tried his hardest to convey everything he wanted to say in his eyes as he continued to look at Dean. Amongst agony and sorrow and remorse, one emotion stood out, and Dean saw it.

He tried to smile as best as he could. "I love you, too." Dean noticed a small flash of relief in Castiel's eye. Not even thinking twice about it, Dean leaned over, and placed a small kiss on his lips, which he weakly returned. Pulling away, Castiel smiled weakly, eyes full of adoration.

It was only a matter of seconds before his eyelids began to flutter once more.

"Cas? Cas!" He gently shook the fading ex-angel to try and rouse him once more. But this time, it didn't work, and Castiel's eyes finally shut as he let out his final breath.

"No! No, Cas, come on, wake up you son of a bitch!" Dean cried out, even though he knew deep down it was a lost cause. He didn't realize he was crying until a single tear fell down his cheek and landed on Castiel's shirt. He gathered the limp body in his arms, and buried his face in Castiel's shirt as tears continued to fall. He felt numb once more. He hadn't noticed that Sam returned. Sam could tell from Dean's current state that Castiel didn't make it.

Face still buried in his shirt, Dean thought of Castiel's gaze following his final words. He'd seen the agony and sorrow and remorse, but the emotion that toppled it was the same emotion that had always dominated any others when it came to Dean.

Love.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I found it more difficult to think of a plot for a MCD one-shot for Supernatural. So it kind of just turned into a random almost-drabble. There really isn't even a plot here. Lol, oops! Oh well, hope you enjoyed (or cried).**

**The summary is kind of a reference to the trollfic I wrote a few days ago. Maybe you saw it. It's also in this account's favorite stories, and it's not that hard to find, so read it if you want a laugh.**

**Anyways, I am working on an actual fanfic, I'm hoping I can actually finish it this time lol! But it is for Supernatural so keep an eye out ;)**


End file.
